Slumber Party
by cutetwist
Summary: Party! Woot woot! Party! Woot woot! Party! Slumber party at the Cerulean City Gym! Ash and Misty style! T for some sexual references in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ash is satying over tonight! I sslipped into my pjs and layed blankets out on the two orange couches in the house part of the gym. I had soda, snacks, and ALL the Pokémon movies, like, ever. I have games, and music, and old letters from my sisters boyfriends we can laugh at! My sisters are O.O.T. and O.O.M.H. Out of town, and out of my hair! I nheard a knock at the door of the gym and I scurried over. My hair was down since it's down when I sleep. My pjs are stretch shorts that covered, enough, and a spaghetti strap camisole. I opened the door and Ash was in the doorway with a small bag and Pikachu.

"Come in," I offered and motioned to he living room with my arm. He nodded.

"Thanks!"

"Pi-ka!"

"Yup," I smiled.

Ash plopped on the couch and I jumped next to him.

"Whadda'ya wanna do first?" I sasked. He shrugged.

"Wanna take a dip in the pool?" He suggest. I nodded.

"I'll change in my room, and you can change in the bathroom," I told him.

I led him up the one flight of oak stairs that led to a long hallway. I brought him to the middle of that hallway and showed him the blue water-themed bathroom. I ran into my also blue bedroom. I had an orange pillow though. I cchanged into my red bikini and ran downstairs to find Ash already in the pool playing with Corsela. When Ash say me his eyes widened. I smirked and posed.

"Funny," he groaned.

"I thought so," I laughed. He rolled his eyes as I jumped into the pool.

The water was cool and refreshing against my pale white skin. I broke the surface and my hair was already a tangled mess.

"Misty, no offense, but, your hair looks like the sun puked," Ash giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I snorted then swam iover to Gyrados.

...

I was watching Gyrados swim when I heard something that made me stiffen.

"ULTIMATE CANNON BALL!" I turned to see Misty, holding her Corsela, and her Maril and Politode on her shoulders. She jumped in and I got drenched.

"You'll pay for that!" I laugh yelled.

I grabbed Misty and dunked her underwater. When she came up she grabbed my neck. She wouldn't budge. I dropped her and she released me.

"Want me to start dinner? We're having pizza," Misty offered. I nodded.

She climbed out of the pool and I lounged against the pool edge watching the Pokémon. I am lloving it here already. And best part is, I'm staying until her sisters get back in, eight or nine months. Mom said it was alright as long as we didn't sleep in Misty's room, at least not together.

"Ash! The pizza will be ready in ten! "

'Yep. Life is good, ' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash! Dinner is ready!" I call.

Ash trots in with Pikachu and Maril on his heels. I set a plate of two pieces of pizza in front of Ash, and pokèchow Brock gave me in front of Pikachu and Maril. Ash tastes it eagerly and grins.

"Hey! You didn't try to poison me this time!" Jokes Ash. I roll my cerulean eyes and sit down to my own plate.

Within minutes, we're finished, but still famished.

"Seconds?" Ash suggests. I shrug and fetch some more pizza.

"Hey, listen to this: Pizza me Misty!" Ash laughs. I even throw him a giggle. He smiles and returns to his meal.

Soon, we finish and decide to play 20 questions.

"Ok: the tthing I'm thinking of is what I always stole from you, " I laughed maniacally. He'll never guess.

"Um. Do I always have it?" He asks. I put on a pretend thinking face.

"You used to, " I chuckle. He looks at me carefully. As if using my reactions as a hint to what I'm thinking of.

"Is it food?" He asks hopefully. I simply toss my hand and snort. He glares at me instinctively.

"OK. Is it, important?" He sighs.

"I always thought so, then, everything changed," I whispered. His face brightens.

"Is it, my Podgiot?" He asks delightfully. I sigh and shake my head as an answer. He strokes his fake beard with a smirk.

"Then,, is it, a person?" He asks.

"Doubtful. But you treated it like one," I laughed.

"You?" He asks jokingly. I scoff.

"I'm counting that as a question!" I warn him.

"It was one!" He pushes.

"Well, that's, six," I shrug.

"Food?"

"You already asked that," I told him. "But, I'm counting it anyway, " I smirked.

"What? Why?" He asks. My smirk turns smug.

"Seven eight nine!" I laugh. He punches my arm playfully and I continue laughing.

"My hat?" he asks. I nod.

"Oh my god, Misty! Really!? Ha! Surprising!" He giggles.

"Your turn," I order.

...

"One question left, Mist!" I tell the fuming redhead.

I told her the thing is fiery, red and white with two splashes of blue and tall, but not elegant. This thing loves water, and hates bugs. Irritates the hell outta me, but will always have a place in my heart. Yeah. She got ALL THAT out of yes and no questions.

"Brock?!" She hisses. I nod while laughing hysterically on her orange couch.

She, however, does not find this amusing. She scoffa and sinks into the couch.

"Then what the frick is it?!" She fumes.

"You,"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" She growls. I burst into another fit of laughter.

"I was never gonna get that. Especially with inaccurate information, " she hufs. I stop laughing for a brief moment to speak.

"Mist, that info was dead on. A stranger could pick you out!" I snort. She giggles slightly as I poke her stomach.

"it's a possibility, " she mumbles. I smirk and glance at the clock. 12:36. I'm exhausted.

"Night," I say without warning. I get a glimpse of her shocked face before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

I just stare st Ash in confusion as he passes out, then, I see the clock and I pass out as well.

...

'She fell for it! ' I think.

I slowly arise from the couch and get a pitcher of ice cold water, and prepare to run. I creep up to Misty and almost pour the freezing water onto her unsuspecting head, then, I think, 'throw her in the pool and book it!' I smirk.

I test the pool water. Warm. I go back to the old plan.

I creep up to Misty, and begin to pour the water when everything goes wrong.

...

Misty turns over, and her eyes are open. I freeze. She doesn't appear to be moving. I wave a hand before her eyes. She doesn't even flinch.

'Sleeping with her eyes open,' I think.

Misty rolls back over and allow myself a sigh of relief.

I pour the pitcher and bolt upstairs and into the attic.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear from downstairs and I stop myself from laughing my ass off.

...

The five senses kick in. Kill. Blood. Ash. Knives. Ocean. Put it in a sentence. Kill Ash with knives to create blood and toss him the the ocean. Oh, wait! Those are my 'Ash is an idiot and he agitated me,' senses.

I hop off the couch and bolt up the stairs. I can feel Ash is upstairs. My wet clothes are getting uncomfortable. I stop in my room to change.

...

I slip down to hide in Misty's room. She'll never suspect that I'd be idiotic enough to hide THERE. I walk silently throw the halls and stop at Misty's room. I look inside and see a striping Misty. My mouh drops and I feel my face heat up. I study her body.

Her sexy slim legs, perfect curves, thin figure, beautiful red hair. She turns slightly and I see her big full breasts. My face gets hotter, and hotter and I scurry back into the attic.

...

I whip my head around because I swear I heard something outside my door. My face heats up and my muscles contact.

'If it was Ash, did he see my naked body? What if he had?!' I think desperately. I quickly slip on a night shirt and shorts and run outside my door.

"Ash!" I yell.

"Get the hell down here before I hunt you down here!" I threaten.

I hear a creaking sound and smirk.

"Coming, " I barely make out of a muffled whisper.

"Good,"

...

I trudge downstairs into he hallway and Misty is standing there, arms crossed, intense glare, and leaning into one hip. Her sexy legs just, there.

"Uhhhh,"

"Save it, Ash,"

"Sorry?"

"Whatever, "

"Not that I'm complaining, but, what?"

"I'll just get you back later, "

"Oh, ok. Wait, WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Sleep tight, Ashy-boy!"

"Damn,"


	4. Chapter 4 A Missed Call

Ash and Misty are outside in a lake behind the gym. Inside, the phone is ringing. The person decides to leave a message.

"Misty? It's like, your sisters. We're coming back, like, early. By, like, a lot. We'll be there in, like, tomorrow! Like, bye! "

Ash and Misty walk in.

"Hey, the phone is on? Oh, my sisters... DELETE!" Misty laughed.

The two start having lunch that Misty made.

"Augh! This grilled cheese, is awful!" Ash complains.

"Just shut up and eat it!"


	5. Chapter 5

I have this, awkward feeling in my stomach. I'm about to ask Misty for something, wait. Misty. I think I, like her. Like, like her.

Misty walks back in and sits next to me.

"Hey, Ash,"

...

When I walk in, Ash looks like a deer in headlights.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no," he answers.

Although he has a smile, I know it's forced.

"Really?"

"Mmmhhhhmm,,"

"Ash. I know you better than that,"

"Ok,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aigh! We have gone nowhere but backwards!"

...

Misty. Damn girl. Probably knows.

AAASSSSSSHHHHH! What's wrong?!" She demands.

"Nothing!"

"Really?!"

"No! I'm confused!"

Misty. Seems sympathetic. Maybe...

"Sit down, "

She sits and I go next to her. I put my lips on her ear.

"I-" "Misty! We're, OH EM GEE!" Daisy squeals.

'I really hate those three,' I think.

"Nothing!" We both yelp.


	6. Chapter 6

I hate my sisters. So much. I knew Ash was going to tell me he likes me! I knew we were going to kiss! I know that I'm going to murder my sister prissy little heads.

"Wow! Look! A clock! And it's a time! The time for me to leave! Bye Mist! Daisy, Violet, Lilly," Ash stutters and scrambles out our door.

My face is still beet red. Daisy walks up to me with a smirk.

"So, Misty. Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"NO! Ash was going to tell me a seceret!"

"Why was he leaning in on you?"

"Seceret,"

"Empty house, "

"Trespassers, "

"Electrical fence, "

"Electric Pokèmon,"

"Locked house,"

"Then walls,"

"Concrete barrier, "

"Rock Pokèmon,"

Daisy grimaces.

"Whatever, "

I stick my tongue out at her and run after Ash. He's lying next to the electric fence.

"You forgot to turn off the fence," He warns.

"No, really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, "

"Let's go,"

"Where?"

"Out back,"

We walk out back and sit on the swinging couch.

"So. Before you 'forget', I know you were going to tell me you like me, so, just kiss me now,"

"Wah?!"

"isn't that what you were gonns tell me?"

"Yeh,"

"What's the problem?"

He shrugs and kisses me simply on the lips.

"Y'know, even though this party was cut short, it was still the best on I've ever attended, " Ash laughs. I chuckle and nod.

"And it's the best one I've ever hosted,"


End file.
